Cullen For Hire
by manywords
Summary: Isabella Swan is a Fortune 500 CEO with no time for a social life. When Edward Cullen shows up in place of the male escort she hired for the night will he be able to fulfill all her needs and stop her from destroying his family's company? All human, E/B


**Cullen For Hire** by manywords

_This was written for the Fandom Fights the Floods charity compilation and is the first of the Cullen Siblings trilogy. Isabella Swan is a Fortune 500 CEO with no time for a social life. When Edward Cullen shows up in place of the male escort she hired for the night will he be able to fulfill all her needs and stop her from destroying his family's company? All human, E/B. Rated M__ for sex and adult situations__. 8545 words. _

_Thank you so much to my beta Faerie Kitten. Any errors remaining are completely my own. The incredible banner was done by MDealsWithIt._

_Stephanie Meyer has the copyright to Twilight. I have a remarkably large collection of romance novels, a dwindling supply of Dove chocolate and a Pound Puppy named Gizmo that I got when I was eight years old. I hope you enjoy this! _

* * *

><p>Chunks of breadstick crumbled to the bread plate in front of Bella. It was the third innocent piece of bread she'd obliterated since being seated an hour ago. She wiped the crumbs from her fingers, deciding again to just get up and leave. If this were a normal meeting, or even a date, she'd have left when he'd been fifteen minutes late.<p>

She snorted. A date. She hadn't had a date in almost five years. If she had, she wouldn't have needed to be here tonight. Bella picked up another breadstick, ripping off the end and starting to pull it into tiny pieces. Five more minutes. She'd give him five more minutes to show up. Then she'd go home, alone again, and pretend she'd never had this stupid idea.

It had sounded like a great idea when she'd read the article about male escorts. It had been in a Redbook or Vogue or some other magazine that she normally would never have even looked at. She preferred Forbes and the Wall Street Journal. The youngest Fortune 500 CEO, and one of only a dozen women on the exclusive list, did not have time for "women's magazines". But she'd stopped at her assistant's desk to drop off some documents and had seen the magazine open to the article. Rosalie had blushed when she'd come around the corner to find Bella looking at it. The magazine swiftly disappeared into a drawer, but Bella stopped at a grocery store that night and picked up a copy on her way home.

She'd left the magazine on the counter for most of that night, trying to ignore it while she worked on her laptop, curled up on the sofa. Finally, about one in the morning, she'd succumbed. The magazine had been filled with subscription cards and perfume samples that dropped to the floor when she opened it. She'd grabbed them off the floor and quickly stuffed them in the trash, looking over her shoulder as if someone might have seen. She'd opened the magazine a second time, being careful this time not to drop anything, and found the article.

It had been about a small start-up company that provided "discreet escorts" for the busy woman. 'Who had time to date these days?' the article had asked. The owner of the company, a pretty redhead by the name of Victoria Hunter, had been quoted as saying that an escort was for women looking for no pressure in a relationship, just someone who'd give you an enjoyable evening with no strings attached. She'd called the next morning on the drive in to work, and that had led to her sitting at this table, waiting on a male escort who seemed to have stood her up.

When another ten minutes had gone by she signaled the waiter for the check and leaned down to grab her purse from the floor when she saw the shoes. They were right in front of her, scuffed brown leather dress shoes. She straightened, her eyes going to tan slacks over nicely shaped legs, a brown belt wrapped around a narrow waist and a light green button down shirt covered by a dark brown blazer that stretched over broad shoulders. Above it was a thick column of a neck with a prominent Adam's apple, a chin and jaw that looked chiseled out of marble, lips that looked soft and luscious held quirked up in a smile. She raised her eyes to meet the man's vivid green eyes. Bronze hair fell over his forehead, framing the beautiful face. She held her breath.

"Miss Swan?" the man asked. His voice was intense and she shivered. "Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me. There must have been a mix-up on the time. Victoria said you'd be here at seven." The man's eyebrows rose. "Won't you sit down?"

"Er… thanks, I will." He sat across from her and leaned his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. He looked at her intently. "You were expecting me?"

"Well, not you, specifically. I mean, Victoria had said I was to expect a Jacob, but you couldn't possibly be him because she said he was Native American and had long black hair. I'm guessing there was a last minute change?" She blushed and squirmed in her chair. She'd faced down boards and stockholders and had the office trembling in fear of her, but she couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Something like that," he replied. He leaned back in his chair as the waiter came up, bringing menus to them both. She ordered a steak, medium-rare, and another glass of wine. He ordered a salad and some mushroom ravioli. She must have looked curious because he said, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." It wasn't the brightest thing she'd ever said. Bella kicked herself. What was wrong with her? "I'm sorry – I'm not usually so nervous. I've just never done… you know… _this_ before."

"What exactly do you think 'this' is?" he asked. His eyes stayed fixed on her. They really were an amazing shade of green. They made her think of summer leaves.

"Well, I hired you for the night and I know a lot of people expect," she gulped, "sex from escorts, but I really just wanted a night out. To not think about work for a while. To pretend for a bit that I have a life."

He coughed, his face turning red. He reached for his water glass and downed the whole thing in one chug. She couldn't help notice his Adam's apple bobbing as he drank. She wondered what the skin of his neck would taste like under her tongue. Would it feel as smooth as it looked?

"Are you alright?" she asked. He breathed in deeply. His expression was odd and his eyes bright, but he nodded at her.

"I, uh, why would someone like you hire an escort? I mean, you're Isabella Swan. You're CEO of one of the largest publishing houses on the West coast and you're extremely beautiful. Why would you need to pay for a date?"

"You don't have to say I'm beautiful. I'm not paying you that much. I know I'm not a knockout, boring brown hair, not a whole lot of curves." Bella smiled, though, charmed by the compliment. "Besides, guys say they like strong women, but they don't seem to actually _like_ them. When you work as hard as I do the things most guys call you are more along the lines of 'ball buster' or 'hard ass'. And I've yet to meet a man that doesn't eventually get fed up with my making so much more money than he does."

The reminder of her break up with Mike Newton made her drop the smile. He'd said she emasculated him, that she'd forced him to become the wife in the relationship. She'd responded that he'd actually acted more like the two year old in the relationship and walked out, calling over her shoulder that he should be cleaned out of the apartment before she got back. It had not been a pretty ending to their six-month relationship, the longest she'd ever had.

"Huh." The waiter interrupted them again, this time putting their food in front of them. They ate in silence for several moments. She snuck glances at him whilst they ate. He attacked his food purposefully, not looking up for the longest time.

"What's your name?" she asked. He looked up, seeming startled. She smiled at him. "I mean, you're obviously not Jacob. So who are you?"

"Edward Cu… Masen. At your service, Ms. Swan." His eyes twinkled and Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh. Oh, my. A tingle went down her spine. He must make a fortune doing this – all he had to do was smile at a woman like that and she'd melt.

"Just Bella." She smiled, starting to relax. Dinner turned out to actually be enjoyable. They chatted lightly, talking about Seattle, books and a dozen other subjects. She found herself laughing, something she hadn't done in a long time. When the waiter brought them coffee and the bill, her heart began pounding. She had no idea what to do next. Did they part ways now? Should she invite him home with her?

She reached for the check and put down her Amex black card. Edward cocked an eyebrow at it, but said nothing. He remained silent until the waiter returned with the slip for her to sign. She signed the paper and then folded her hands in front of her on the table. She took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Will you come home with me tonight?"

Edward stared at Bella, struggling to keep his jaw from dropping. He'd managed to forget through most of dinner that she thought he was an escort. Finding her without her legion of assistants and lawyers was an unexpected coup, but from the moment she'd settled those big brown eyes on his he'd nearly forgotten why he'd come.

He watched her squirm in her seat as his brain raced to figure out what to do. She'd just asked him to go home with her. She thought he was an escort. His heart raced as he thought of what escorts did for the women that hired them. He sat on his hand to keep from reaching out to brush it against the creamy skin of her cheek, warm with a rosy blush.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." Her face fell and she looked away. Her teeth nibbled on her full bottom lip and he had to swallow several times. Damn it, he had to focus. This was Isabella Swan, CEO of the company that was trying to put his family out of business. It didn't matter if she was the first woman he'd felt attracted to since his ex-wife Tanya had ripped his heart out.

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked. Very unprofessional of me. I was just having such a great time." He smiled at her and she smiled back, making his gut clench. He ignored it.

"No, not at all." He cocked his head, mind racing. This could work to his advantage. Yeah, that's it, he thought. It'll be easier to talk to her about it in private. He lowered his gaze and looked up at her from under his eyelashes. He deliberately lowered his voice, trying to sound seductive. "I would love to go home with you. If you're sure."

She gulped and nodded. He smiled, feeling triumphant. He went around the table and pulled out her chair making sure to brush her arms as she stood. Her dress left them bare and his fingers tingled from the feel of her soft skin. She made a small gasping noise that heated his blood. He pinched the bridge of his nose for just a moment as he forced the thought of the company back to the front of his mind. He offered his arm to her and when she took it he felt the heat of her arm even through his jacket and shirt.

Her car was waiting when they left the restaurant. A driver stood by the back door of a Town Car, holding it open. The man's expression was carefully blank under the chauffeur's cap. Edward shifted his shoulders, uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should follow you in my car?"

"Oh." She paused, her hand on the frame of the car. She looked back at him, over her shoulder. "If you like. Or Eric can drive you back to pick up your car later."

She hesitated slightly before the word 'later' and he knew she was wondering just how much later that might be. Of course, once she figured out his real purpose there she might not be willing to have Eric drive him back. He pulled her hand from the doorframe and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He tried to ignore how soft her skin felt under his lips and the soft, almost flowery scent of her hand.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience Eric. I'll just meet you there. What's your address?" She gave him the address of one of the luxury condo buildings overlooking Puget Sound. He raised his eyebrows. He should have known she'd live somewhere like that. Nothing like the small home in which he'd grown up, five people squeezed into two-thousand square feet with a backyard too small for a game of catch.

She got into the car and he watched it drive off before crossing the street to his beat up old Volvo. Next to the brand new Town Car she'd ridden off in it looked like an old beater, but he loved it. Nearly two-hundred-thousand miles and still purring for him.

He spent most of the drive trying to figure out what to say to her. "Why are you trying to run me out of business?" sounded too blunt. "I've tricked my way into your home and really want you to leave my company alone? Oh, and can we still have sex?" Yeah, that wouldn't work.

Fire shot through his groin at the thought of having sex with Bella. She was incredible. Funny, beautiful, curvy – despite what she seemed to think of herself. He'd love to point out each of her curves with his tongue, starting with those amazing hips and going from there.

He pulled up in front of the apartment building, relieved to find a spot so close. Bella was waiting for him by the front door. A doorman held an umbrella over her, though the rain was barely misting.

She smiled brightly when he got out of the car. Edward couldn't help grinning back at her. He felt like a giant when she looked at him that way, lit up from within, happy. He wondered what it would be like to get that look every time he saw her. Not that she'd smile like that at him when he told her why he was really here.

When he reached her, he kissed her hand again, daring this time to let his tongue briefly caress the knuckle of her hand. Her skin tasted like silk and freesia. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and pulled her towards the door. The doorman opened the door for them, smiling paternally.

"You have a good night now, Ms. Swan. Sir." Bella blushed and nodded back at the doorman. They crossed the lobby to the elevator. Edward barely noticed the marble and mahogany of the room, focused completely on the woman at his side. He reached his free hand up to her cheek, brushing the back of his fingers against it. She sighed softly and smiled up at him. Her eyes were dark pools of chocolate, warm and inviting.

He was lost. He didn't want to talk about the company, not tonight. All he wanted was the woman who walked next to him. Everything else could wait.

When the elevator doors closed and she hit the button for her floor he turned to face her. She took a step back, bumping up against the wall of the compartment. He was gentle as he pressed against her, lowering his head to hover his lips over hers. Their breath mingled, warm and moist. She tilted her head back just enough to bring her lips to meet his. With a groan he kissed her. His hands slid up and down her arms as his mouth plundered hers.

She was so soft under him. She opened her mouth and he stroked her tongue with his. Her hands came to rest on his hips, under his jacket. She clenched and unclenched her hands in the material of his pants, pulling him closer to her. He ground his hips against hers, loving how her breathing got faster with the friction. She moaned softly when he moved one hand up to tangle in her hair, sweeping it back over her shoulder. His cock ached deliciously, already yearning to be inside her.

"God, Bella," he gasped, pulling his mouth away from hers. He trailed kisses across her cheek and back to her mouth. "You make me lose all control."

She turned her head away, pushing at him. It took him a moment to realize what she wanted. Reluctantly he moved away from her. It was almost painful to do so.

"You don't have to say that." Her voice was quiet. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here with me – I'm not that kind of woman. I'm sorry. It was a wonderful evening, but I think you need to go."

"Bella." His heart clenched at the pain in her tone. He was about to say more when the elevator door opened onto a short hallway. There was only one door in the hall. He glanced at the panel of buttons and saw the PH lit up. Of course she lived in the penthouse.

She squeezed by him, heading for her door. It took his brain a second to catch up, but he leapt out of the car just as the elevator doors began to shut.

"Edward, I said –" He leaned down and kissed her, his lips firmly on hers. She made a small sound in the back of her throat, but he didn't let up until she softened and opened her mouth to him. He kissed her for a long moment, telling her with lips and tongue how much he wanted her. He raised his head to look her in the eyes, trying to convey the desire he felt for her.

"I don't go to bed with my clients." True enough, though she didn't know that his clients were authors and bookstores, not lonely women. He tucked away the guilt that came with misleading her. "I want to go to bed with you. Not as a client, as Bella. Beautiful, smart, sexy Bella."

"Oh." She looked up at him, eyes wide. Her lip trembled and for a moment he was afraid she was going to cry. Then she smiled. "Do you know you are downright dazzling?"

He laughed. "Dazzling enough to convince you that I want you?" She bit her lip and nodded. He kissed her cheek. "Then let's go to your apartment."

Bella unlocked the door to her home, very aware of the tall man standing just behind her. She opened the door wide, stepping in and to the side to let him enter. He walked into the living room and looked around, assessing.

"Weird," he said.

"What's weird?" She could feel a blush rising up her cheeks as she closed the door behind him.

"Well, you're the head of this big publishing company and have even written a book yourself –"

"You knew that?" He ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it. It made her want to do the same, using that coppery hair to pull his mouth to hers.

"Um… yeah, I, uh, looked you up."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Know your client and all that." He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "So, what's weird?"

"There aren't any books here." He turned to face her. "From what you said at dinner I thought you would be a big reader."

She smiled. "Oh, that. The decorating was done by my assistant. And… well, let me show you." She took his hand and pulled him with her through the apartment to her bedroom. Her heart pounded as she opened the door. She tried to ignore the wrought iron four-poster bed against the far wall, but she noticed his eyes dart to it as he followed her. She stepped aside to let him enter the room.

"Ohhh…" He did a slow three-sixty of the room. Every surface was covered with books. Three tall bookshelves, crammed full, lined the wall opposite the bed. The bedside table had three books stacked on it.

"My assistant thought the books made things look too cluttered, but I told her I couldn't live without books. This was our compromise." He laughed. He looked down at her, his gaze heating. He bent his head as if he was going to kiss her again and she panicked.

"Wine!" He looked confused.

"What?"

"Wine. Why don't we open a bottle of wine?" She turned and fled. She didn't look back, but she heard the door of the bedroom close and then he was there, standing so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He traced a finger down her arm, raising goosebumps.

"Edward, it's been a long time." He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her against him and leaned his head over her shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. Unexpected emotions rushed through her. Desire, yes, but also safety, happiness and, strangest of all, home.

"Shh… it's alright. Let me touch you." His voice was ragged. "Please, Bella, just let me touch you."

She nodded. He turned his head so his lips trailed along her cheek until he got to her ear. He nibbled it gently, sending heat shooting through her belly. He kept one hand flat on her stomach, holding her to him. She could feel his erection against her butt. His other hand moved to her hip, stroking it then moving up to caress one of her breasts. She gasped and arched into his palm. She lifted her arms to twine behind his neck. She buried one hand in his hair.

"God, Bella," he groaned into her ear. "So sweet."

The hand at her stomach went lower, cupping her mound through her dress. His fingers rubbed little circles there and her hips shifted against him, trying to get those fingers where she was wet and aching for him.

Edward's hands moved away from her and she cried out, a soft mewling protest. He pressed a kiss to her neck and murmured, "Just for a moment."

She felt the zipper of her dress release and she trembled as cool air reached the now-naked skin of her back. His warm hands reached under the dress, caressing her back and slipping the black silk off her shoulders and down over her hips. She stepped out of the dress, kicking it to the side.

When he didn't immediately start touching her again she half turned to ask if something was wrong. The look in his eyes stopped her from asking. It was wild, full of desire and raw need. Edward swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, his hand running through his hair.

"Turn around." His voice was hoarse and Bella felt a thrill go through her. No one had ever looked at her like that before – like she was something to eat. She turned around to face him fully. Edward's hand actually trembled as he reached out to touch the lace strap of her sapphire blue bra.

Giving in to the urge she'd had since she'd first seen his bronze hair she thrust her hands into it and gripped, using it to drag his mouth to hers. He devoured her with his kiss and she responded with everything she had. She pushed his jacket off him and pulled his shirt out of his pants to get her hands against his skin. Her groaned as she stroked his stomach and chest.

He walked them across the living room, not breaking the kiss as he angled them to reach the large leather couch Rosalie had chosen. Edward sat, pulling her on to his lap. She kicked off her high-heeled shoes and straddled him, pressing her breasts to his chest. His hands cupped her ass, his fingers sliding back and forth under the edge of her silk panties. Her hips writhed almost of their own accord, starting a rocking rhythm.

Edward dropped his head from her mouth to her breasts, licking the skin exposed by her bra. He ran his hands up her spine to the clasp and deftly unhooked it. She lifted her arms to let him remove it entirely. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently, rolling his tongue around it before moving to the other breast and giving it the same attention.

She dropped her head to his, kissing the top of his head as he suckled her. He smelled like honey and velvet and an indefinable masculine scent. Her hands clenched and unclenched in his hair and trailed down his neck, over his wide shoulders and back up.

He moved a hand down, slipping it inside her panties and down between her thighs. She groaned into his hair.

"Yes, Edward, god, yes," she hissed against him as he slid a finger along her slit.

"You're so wet for me, Bella." He looked up into her eyes. His were vivid green and his face was flushed. "Do you know what it does to me to feel you so warm and wet?"

She shook her head. He pushed a finger into her, making her cry out.

"It makes me crazy. I've never met anyone like you." A second finger joined the first. He rocked the heel of his palm against her clit, creating a rhythm that made her undulate in time with his hand. "So passionate. So responsive."

She felt herself tightening, urgent tension radiating through her. She rode his hand, her head thrown back, her arms loosely around his neck. She moaned, small sounds of pleasure she couldn't hold back. "Please," she whimpered.

"That's it, Bella. Come for me." He inserted a third finger inside her and curled his fingers upward, rubbing a spot that shattered her. She arched back as she fell apart, spasming around his fingers. His hand on her back anchored her as pleasure washed through her, leaving her weak and shaking. She slumped forward, breathing hard and trembling.

Edward pulled his fingers from inside her, sending another shudder through her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she recovered.

"Wow." She smiled into his neck. He chuckled and she could feel the rumble in his chest.

"I take it that was OK?" She nodded emphatically. She took a deep breath and pushed herself upright. She could feel his erection pressing against her and she wiggled her hips over it. She leaned forward and licked his neck, tasting the skin there. It was smooth and warm under her tongue. Edward groaned, scrunching his eyes closed.

"I think it's your turn," she said, trying for a sexy purr. It must have worked because his eyes snapped open and he settled his hands on her hips.

He was leaning forward to kiss her when a shrill buzz made them both freeze. It happened again and he groaned. He shifted to pull his cell phone out. He looked at it, sighed and flipped it open.

"Hang on, Alice."

"Excuse me, I've really got to take this. Do you mind if I take it on the balcony?" She shook her head and he quirked a smile at her. She shifted to let him get up. He kissed her on the cheek before standing and bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Hey Alice."

He slid open the glass door and stepped out into the cool, wet night. The concrete of the balcony floor was cold against his bare feet. He closed the door behind him, not looking at Bella. His cock throbbed and he gulped in deep breaths of the chill air gratefully.

"Edward, where are you? Did you find her? What did she say? Did she have you arrested? Is that why you didn't call?" The excited voice of his sister came over the line. He ran a hand through his hair. What on earth could he tell her?

"Hey, I really can't talk right now." He kept his voice low.

"You have got to be kidding me, Edward. You were supposed to be home hours ago. What the hell is going on?"

"Um… we had," he paused, not sure how she'd take him consorting with the enemy, "dinner together."

"Dinner?" Whatever she had expected, it obviously hadn't been that because Alice's tone was shocked. He almost smiled at how she drew the word out like it was in a foreign language. "OK, OK. Dinner. Did you talk about why she's trying to take over Cullen Publishing?"

"Uh, no we didn't cover that." He leaned on the railing and looked out over Seattle. The city lights glared back unhelpfully, fuzzy through the misting rain.

"How could you not cover that? That's why you were going to sneak into the restaurant." This time she was definitely annoyed instead of confused. "Do you want that bitch to close us down?"

"Hey, she's not a bitch." He should have bitten his tongue.

"What?" Alice shrieked. "Oh, no, no, no Edward. What is going on? What has she done to you?"

"Alice, I really, really can't talk right now. Listen, I'll call you in the morning, OK?" She started to splutter and he interrupted her. "Love you, sis."

He hung up the phone before she could demand any more information. His phone rang again almost immediately. Alice. Damn it. He turned it off before sticking it in his pocket. How was he going to explain this to his family? They'd think he had betrayed them. He turned his head and looked through the window at the woman sitting on the couch, legs curled under her. She sure as hell would think he betrayed her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He went back inside, drawn to her as if by a magnet. She was looking deliciously rumpled. Her lips were red and puffy from his kisses, her eyes glazed with pleasure. Her hair, which had been smoothly pulled back earlier in the evening, was now wild, draping across her shoulders.

As he crossed back to her she studied his face. He tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, that was just my sister." He looked away, sure she'd see the guilt written on his face. "There's just a… family emergency."

"Family emergency?" She sounded suspicious. "Do you have to go?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I should, but I won't leave you tonight. I'll stay until you tell me to go."

She smiled at him. He felt swallowed up by a deep, almost painful pleasure at that smile.

"I'm not going to tell you to go." She ducked her head shyly. "I hope your sister doesn't hate me for keeping you away from a family emergency."

"It's really not family so much as my family's company." He went to sit next to her. She curled up next to him, tucking her feet under her and leaning against his chest.

"You're related to Victoria Hunter?"

"No." His voice was strained.

"Oh, your… um, day job, then?" He brushed her cheek with his thumb. God, her skin was like cream.

"Yeah, my day job. My mom started the company way back when I was just a baby. My little sister hadn't even been born yet. I was about one and my older brother, Emmett, was three. My earliest memories are of helping out in her office."

"It sounds like you love it."

"I do. My whole family does something to help out. I'm basically the CEO, Alice is our marketing guru, Emmett handles shipping." He shook his head. "Even my dad helps out, though he's a doctor rather than, um, part of the business."

"That must be wonderful. I'm not really close to my family." She sighed. "My mom took off when I was a kid and left me with my dad. He's still in the same little town, same house, everything. I tried to buy him a new house when I made CEO, but he's stubborn. Cops are like that, I guess."

"Your dad's a cop?" Edward waggled his eyebrows at her. "What do you think he'd do if he knew you were taking advantage of the hired help?"

For a moment she pulled back as if she'd been shocked, studying his face. He kept his smile in place, though, and she relaxed, smacking him playfully on the chest.

"Are you being taken advantage of?" she asked.

"Oh, definitely." He bent his head, kissing her softly. "And I hope you take advantage of me all night long."

He stood, holding his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Take me to your bed, Isabella." he said. His voice was low. She looked at their joined hands. When she headed back to the bedroom his cock leapt. He watched her as she led him to the bedroom door. Her skin was pale and smooth, interrupted only by the dark blue of her panties. The color was exquisite against the ivory of her body.

She climbed on the bed and his eyes fixated on her ass as it waved in front of him, then her breasts when she turned over to face him. She had propped herself up against the headboard, pillows at her back. He swallowed hard. Was he really about to make love to this woman? How the hell did he get this lucky?

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said. He grinned at her.

"Yes, ma'am. Anything to please my employer." He unbuttoned his shirt, taking it slow. She bit her lip and he loved the look of concentration on her face. When the shirt was open he took it off and let it fall to the floor. She sucked in a breath and he felt his cock swell at her appreciative gaze.

He slipped off his shoes, then dropped his pants. It was a relief to let his cock out of the confines of the fabric, though his boxer briefs were still tented by it. He bent down to take off his socks and added them to the growing pile of his clothing. He started to climb on the bed, but she wagged her finger at him.

"You're still wearing clothes." He smirked at her.

"So are you." He expected her to argue or tease him, but she shed the panties with no hesitation. He slid the boxer briefs down his legs. Her mouth made a silent "oh". He couldn't stop himself from thinking of having that mouth on his cock, but he pushed the thought away. He wanted to bring her pleasure. She got up on to her knees and beckoned him with a crooked finger.

He quickly obeyed, coming to the edge of the bed. She leaned in, kissing him. He raised his hands to cup her face, kissing her back. He was ready to take this slow and sweet until he felt her wrap her small hand around his cock. She stroked him firmly and he felt his knees buckle.

"God, Bella!" His voice cracked.

"Fuck me, Edward." She bit his lower lip. "I need you inside me."

He was quick to oblige. He pushed her back on the bed and climbed over her. He nudged her legs apart with his knee. His arms trembled as he held himself over her.

"Shit, do you have a condom?" He could feel the heat of her against his cock and he thought he would come right then.

"Oh. Yeah, I think I do." She twisted under him and he groaned as her body wriggled against him. She ended up on her stomach, her ass right in front of his mouth. She reached into a drawer in the bedside table and rummaged around. He kissed her hip, nibbled the curve of her ass and trailed his tongue down her thigh. She let out a shaky breath before turning back over. He kissed the inside of her knee.

"Here." She handed him the foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and pulled out the condom. He turned over and rolled it over his cock. Even that contact made him hiss with pleasure.

He looked up to see Bella watching him with a look of hunger on her face. He growled and pounced on her, spreading her legs again and positioning himself at her entrance. She raked her nails lightly down his back and tilted her hips up. He buried himself inside her with one thrust. She arched against him and cried out his name.

He tried to hold back, but Bella wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his ass, urging him on. She moaned with each thrust. He pounded into her, wrapped in her warmth. It was heaven. He changed the angle of his hips to make sure that he bumped her clit with each thrust. Before long he felt her fall over the edge. Her inner walls clenched around his cock, pulling him in deeper. She cried out, gouging her nails into his shoulders.

He thrust one more time before losing control and coming hard. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his heart pounded. Shockwaves of pleasure rocked him. He buried his face in her neck, whispering her name over and over. She stroked his hair, holding him as he came down from his orgasm. He knew he was probably crushing her, but he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but feel her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he rolled over. He slipped the condom off and tossed it in a trashcan on the floor by the bed. He pulled her close to him and she draped her arm and leg over him. He kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing, Isabella." She raised up on her elbow and kissed him.

"You're pretty spiffy yourself." He smiled as she snuggled back into his arms. It was only a matter of moments before he was drifting off to sleep, certain that this was where he wanted to be. Forever.

As was all too often the case, it was a call on Bella's phone that woke her. It took her a moment to place the delicious feeling of lassitude in her body. She rolled over and picked up her phone. Edward kissed her back and she smiled as she answered it.

"Swan."

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I'm so glad I got a hold of you. It's Victoria Hunter." Bella made a noise of acknowledgement, her attention on Edward as he nibbled her arm. "I'm so sorry about last night. Apparently Jacob had a family emergency and couldn't get through to me. I am absolutely appalled that your appointment was missed by my company."

"Missed?" She frowned. A chill went down her back and she pulled away from Edward, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"It's not the way we usually do business, I assure you. I promise you will be refunded and we can set you up with another appointment if you want." Hunter was speaking quickly, trying to pacify her. She recognized the tone, but she couldn't quite understand why the woman was so afraid she was upset.

"But, I thought you sent Edward in place of Jacob." She heard Edward hiss in a breath behind her. "Oh, god. You didn't send him did you?"

"Edward? I don't have an Edward on staff, Ms. Swan." Victoria sounded confused.

"I have to go." Bella hung up the phone, leaving her hand on the receiver. She didn't turn around.

"Shit, shit, shit." Edward muttered. "Listen, Bella, I didn't…"

"What? Didn't what, Edward?" She reached down and picked up the first item of clothing she found on the floor. It was his shirt from last night. She shrugged it on and wrapped it over her front as if it were a robe. She tried to ignore the scent of him from the fabric. "Just who are you?"

She searched his eyes, dark emerald with distress rather than the bright green of last night.

"I'm Edward," he paused, seeming to struggle with the next word, "Cullen."

"But… you let me believe that you were a – that Victoria sent you." She couldn't quite feel her lips as she spoke. There was an odd ringing in her ears and she wondered if she was going to faint for the first time in her life.

"I know." His voice was grim. "I snuck into the restaurant because I wanted to… meet… the woman who was trying to ruin our company."

"Your 'family business' is Cullen Publishing." She closed her eyes. It was her latest project – a small publisher with huge results. She'd wanted it in the Halverton Inc. family of companies, wanted it bad, and the owner wouldn't sell. "What, did you think to soften me up by sleeping with me? Or maybe blackmailing me into leaving your company alone? Was that it?"

She heard her voice rising shrilly, but she couldn't stop. Her breaths came in quick pants.

"No!" He jerked his hand through his hair. "That's not it at all. I met you and you were nothing like what I thought. You were amazing."

"Amazingly stupid, you mean. I can't believe I fell for you." She went to the door of the en suite bathroom. "I want you to leave. When I get out of the bathroom you'd better be gone. I never want to see you again."

"Bella, no, please don't do this." Edward reached out a hand to her. She glared at it until he dropped it into his lap.

"I mean it. Get. Out." She went in to the bathroom and slammed the door. She put her back to it, sliding to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees. Breathe, she told herself, wait until he's gone to cry. She listened to the sounds in the bedroom.

She strained to hear any movement. He was silent for the longest time. After what felt like forever she heard him getting dressed. The rattle of his belt buckle made her remember the sight of him dropping his pants last night. The sound of his zipper brought to mind the feel of his hands on her back as he unzipped her dress. Finally she heard him walk away. Quietly opening the door she listened as he left her condo. The noise of the front door closing sounded like the closing of a coffin.

Feeling lost and angry and confused, Bella let the tears flow.

Bella stared out her office window, completely oblivious to the skyline or the unexpected sunshine of the day. Her thoughts were on Edward, as they had been since he'd left her condo almost two weeks ago. She missed him. She couldn't quite figure out why. She hadn't even spent a whole twenty-four hours with the man, but the time before Edward felt like another lifetime ago.

"Ms. Swan?" Rosalie's voice on the intercom brought her crashing back to reality.

"Yes?"

"There's a Mrs. Cullen here. She says it's very important." Bella froze at the name, his name. Cullen. Mrs? Was he married?

"Show her in, Rosalie." Bella stood, smoothing her skirt. She wasn't sure what to expect – a furious scolding, a tearful reproach. She didn't expect the elegant older woman who entered her office. Her face was calm and smiling. She wore a soft white sweater over pale brown pants and low heels. Her caramel colored hair was pulled back in a smooth chignon. She politely declined Rosalie's offer of coffee or tea and came to stand behind one of the chairs placed in front of Bella's desk. She studied Bella for a long moment before coming around to shake Bella's hand. The woman's clasp was brief and warm.

"Esme Cullen. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Isabella Swan. Bella." She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, forgoing the formality of going back around her desk. She indicated the other chair to Mrs. Cullen. "Please, sit down. What can I do for you, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Esme, please."

"Esme, then. I'm assuming you want to discuss the offer my lawyers made to purchase your company."

"No, not really." Esme laughed softly. "I mean, of course I would love to discuss that. I've built that company up from a mimeograph in the garage when the kids were babies to what it is today. But, that's not why I'm here."

Bella sat back. "Then why?"

"It's Edward." The sound of his name made Bella suck in a sharp breath. It still hurt to think of him. "Did you know he plays piano?"

Bella shook her head. She could instantly picture those long fingers stroking piano keys the same way he'd stroked her skin.

"Usually he plays every day, sometimes for hours, sometimes just long enough to run through a few exercises. He hasn't played in almost two weeks. Since you and he had dinner." She pursed her lips and Bella squirmed, feeling guilty. Esme must have known it wasn't just dinner. Did she know everything about that night? "He's never stopped playing before, not even when his ex-wife left him. But he hasn't so much as looked at the piano since he got home that morning."

She cleared her throat. "I, um, I'm sorry to hear that. But that's not my fault. He…" Bella looked down at her hands, which were twisted in her lap. Esme reached out and patted her clenched hands.

"He lied about who he was." Bella's eyes snapped up to meet Esme's.

"He told you that?"

"Sort of – my daughter Alice is very, hmm, persistent. She refused to give up until Edward gave her some of the details." Esme smiled as she talked about her daughter. Bella looked back down at her hands. She felt a pang of longing for a mother who was as proud of her as Esme obviously was of Alice. For several moments they were both quiet.

"You don't have to tell me about it, dear, if you don't want to. It just occurred to me that it would take someone pretty special to provoke this kind of behavior in my Edward. I wondered if someone that special might be feeling similarly." Bella groaned.

"Similarly miserable, you mean?" Bella sighed before meeting Esme's eyes. "Yes, I'm miserable. I regret what happened, at least the very last part, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh, sweetheart. Have you tried talking to him?" Esme's voice was soft. "It's what helps when his father and I have a disagreement."

"I told him I never wanted to see him again. And I didn't. Don't." She stood and paced to the window. She shook her head. "God, who am I kidding? I don't care that he lied. I don't care that this is going to lose me a company I really, really wanted to acquire…"

"It is?" Esme's voice was cautious. Bella smiled bitterly. She turned and leaned against the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It would kill Edward. He spoke so fondly of it. I," she took a deep breath, "I couldn't do that to him."

"I see. Well, that's that then." Esme stood.

"It is?" She was confused.

"Yes. You're coming home with me."

"What? I can't leave – it's the middle of the day. I have work. What if he doesn't want to see me?" The last question came out plaintive. She bit her lip.

"Oh, my dear girl." Esme came over to her and embraced her. Bella was astonished at how much she wanted to lean in to the embrace. "He'll want to see you. I promise."

Bella went to the intercom. "Rosalie, please cancel my appointments for this afternoon. I have an errand to run."

Esme insisted on driving. "Oh, I don't want to get spoiled, Bella," had been the reply when Bella had offered to have Eric drive them in the Town Car. Esme kept up a string of chatter on the drive to her home. She told stories about her children, about the business and about her husband. Bella was surprised to find she was enjoying every word. She'd been an only child and the obvious love Esme had for her family was entrancing.

They finally pulled in to a small housing development. The houses reminded her of her father's house back in Forks. The houses were close together, well kept, but obviously belonged to working class families. The trees were all tall enough to have been around for decades. They pulled up in front of a two level home that had been painted blue and had shutters of a darker blue.

Esme got out and walked up to the front door. Bella lingered by the car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She was shaking she was so nervous.

"I don't know." Esme leaned her head to the side, watching Bella with a calculating expression. "But you're here now. At least come in and have a cup of tea."

Bella took a deep breath and forced herself to up the walk. Esme opened the door and led the way in.

It was beautiful inside. The furniture was comfortable looking, but elegant. The floors were hardwood. The walls were covered with family photos.

Bella stopped by a picture of three children. One was probably about ten, already tall and broad with dark blonde hair. The second was maybe seven or eight, with red hair. He wasn't as tall as his brother. He grinned at the camera. In front of the two boys a little girl of maybe two stood, clutching the hands of her brothers. Her hair was very dark, almost black. She gazed adoringly up at her brothers.

"Bella?" His voice was rough. She turned to face him. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes and wearing a rumpled shirt. "God, Bella, is that really you?"

"Edward?" He took two long strides and was kissing her.

She kissed him back, drinking him in. It felt like it had been years since he'd kissed her. His tongue plunged into her mouth. She tangled her tongue with his. He fisted his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

He pulled away from her, staring at her like she was water and he was dying of thirst. She blushed, smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother. She fetched me." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Meddling woman." His voice was fond, though. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I should never have lied to you. Please, please forgive me."

"Of course. If you'll forgive me. I should have given you the chance to explain." She kissed him, meaning to keep it light, but their lips collided and tongues clashed.

A loud throat clearing pulled them out of the kiss. They didn't let go of each other, though. Bella snuggled closer to Edward.

"Are you through making out with the enemy, Edward?" Bella turned her head to see a short woman with spiky black hair. Edward laughed.

"No, Alice. I don't think I'll ever be done." Bella looked up at him, a silly grin on her face.

"Never?" Edward kissed her, his lips firm. With a disgusted sigh Alice flounced off. Edward pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Bella, I'm pretty sure I'm in this forever." Grinning like a fool, Bella couldn't help but agree.


End file.
